The Day My Daddy Died
by Ino Aole
Summary: Sara remembers the day her dad died. Slight Sofia/Sara. Spoilers for Nesting Dolls.


AN: Alright. This is more of a different take on Sara's dad's death. I don't know if there's something in the show that says this, if there is I missed it. Everyone seems to make it seem like Sara's dad was the bad one and Sara's mom was acting self-defense when she killed him. But what if it was Sara's mom who was the one who abused them.

Slight Sara/Sofia

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI I would be writing this to mess with your head and Sara would still be on the show. *Looks around* Nope, no Sara. I guess I don't own it.

()()()()()()()()()

Sara Sidle looked at the calender as she rolled over it bed. November, 11th. The 20th anniversary of her father, Mike Sidle's death.

Normally she would ask for the day off, but this year she had an open case. She figured working might be able to take her mind off of it.

She was thinking about him as she walked into the kitchen. On the small table by the door there was a picture of them. Mike Sidle with his two children, 9 year old Sara and 13 year old Chucky.

Sara felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at it. That picture was taken about a week before he had died.

They all looked so happy. Well, except for Chucky but he never liked pictures. Less than a month later Sara's life had gone to hell. Her dad was dead. Her mom was in jail. And Chucky, she had no clue where he was at that point. He had disappeared before they could place him with a foster family.

Not that it would have mattered. They would have been placed with different families.

Sara tried to shake the thought out of her head as she walked into the kitchen.

She had told Grissom that she didn't remember much of that night. But the truth was she remembered everything. In perfect detail.

_It had started out as a good day. Daddy had taken her to the park. Chucky stayed home and played video games. While they were out Laura Sidle had come home. Sara didn't like her mommy much. Mommy was mean. She hit Sara and Chucky. She hit daddy too, when she was drunk enough. Mommy got drunk a lot. _

_That night mommy was really drunk. She hit Chucky because she thought video games were a waste of time. _

_Sara had asked her to stop in that little girl voice of hers. _

_Mommy hit her too. It hurt. _

_Daddy walked in. Daddy never liked it when mommy hit Sara. He told Mommy to stop. She wouldn't listen. He tried to reason. Nothing. Daddy told her to go to bed. She wouldn't listen. Daddy warned her. She ignored him. And then Daddy snapped. He took a knife from the kitchen and he tried to scare her. She grabbed the knife from him and waved it at Sara. She was scared._

_Daddy tried to grab the knife from Mommy and she stabbed him. Accidentally on purpose._

_Chucky had taken Sara into a his bedroom and called the police._

_It smelled like iron. Sara didn't like that smell._

Sara could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't supposed to think about that. It was one of the worst nights of her life.

She had been devastated at her dad's death. But a part of her was glad that it was all over. She didn't have to deal with any of it anymore.

But another part of her life had just begun. A long series of foster families.

_Sara clung to the hand of a redheaded woman in a suit. She never knew her name. Just that she was the only one who payed attention to her. The only one who remembered that she was even there. The woman had introduced her to a family called the Smiths. Fitting name for a generic family she would barely remember. _

Sara sat down on the floor and cried. She sat there for at least and hour.

She barely registered that she was going to be late for work. She wasn't really thinking.

She only got up when she heard a knock at the door. She ignored it at first, but then she heard the calling of her name in a female voice.

She couldn't figure out who would be coming to her house. She slowly got up and moved to get the door.

She knew she must be a mess.

She opened the door to see Sofia.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grissom sent me. Sara are you ok?"

Sara shook her head no.

"What's wrong?"

Sara just shrugged.

Sofia guided her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Not across from her like Grissom did.

"Sara, I can help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"My daddy's dead." she mumbled. "20 years ago today."

"I'm sorry" said Sofia.

"My mom killed him because he was trying to protect me and my brother Chucky"

Sofia wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do so she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Sara.

Sara leaned further into the hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"said Sofia softly.

Sara shook her head.

After about a half hour, Sofia left Sara alone to go call Grissom to tell him that they weren't coming in. He probably already knew that, but that didn't mean it wasn't a good idea to call.

She came back with two beers and handed one to Sara. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch drinking, occasionally talking slightly.

By 9 o'clock at night Sara was definitely drunk. Sofia picked her up and carried her to her bed, leaving a glass of water and an Advil next to the bed.

She was too drunk to drive home so she figured she could crash on the couch. She grabbed a blanket from Sara's closet and headed out.

Before she could leave she heard Sara whimper. She went over to her, setting the blanket on the end of the bed.

"Sofia. Thank you." mumbled Sara, pulling Sofia's shirt so she would come closer.

Sofia sat down on the end of the bed.

Sara sat up slightly so that her head was even with Sofia's.

"Thanks" she mumbled again. Then she kissed Sofia on the lips and slumped back on to the bed, passed out. Sofia pulled the covers up and walked back out of the room with a slightly smile on her face, wondering if Sara would remember anything in the morning.


End file.
